


shower

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: “You’ve been in here so long, I thought someone should make sure you were still alive.”





	shower

The hot water washing over Junhoe is a relief to his aching muscles. Practices have been long and brutal as they prepare for their new album. Junhoe is sore all over, and the rhythmic pounding of the water lulls him into a half sleep as he stands. He doesn’t hear the bathroom door open, or the curtain slide aside.

He jumps when he feels hands on his shoulders.

“Shit,” he swears.

“Relax,” Bobby says, fingers kneading sore muscles. Junhoe groans , and lets his head thump forward against the shower wall.

“What are you doing?” he asks sleepily. 

Bobby makes a path downward, pressing and kneading at the knots in Junhoe’s back. “You’ve been in here so long, I thought someone should make sure you were still alive,” he says with a small laugh.

“I’m not. I’m dead and it’s all Hanbin’s fault,” he pouts. 

“Poor baby,” Bobby says, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Junhoe’s waist. He hooks his chin over Junhoe’s shoulder, and the other relaxes into him with a sigh. 

“Come on, let’s get you washed up and in bed,” Bobby says, releasing Junhoe, who whines. 

“Whose bed?” he asks.

Bobby snorts. “Are you even awake enough to get it up?”

“Why don’t you find out?” Junhoe asks, effect broken as he yawns loudly. 

“How about another time?” Bobby asks, reaching around Junhoe to grab the shampoo. He lathers up Junhoe’s hair, nails scratching lightly at his scalp. Junhoe groans softly. Bobby tips Junhoe’s head forward to wash out the suds, and places a small kiss between Junhoe’s shoulder blades.

Bobby grabs for the body wash and a washcloth and methodically scrubs Junhoe down. “Under the water,” he orders, prodding Junhoe, who’s about two seconds from nodding off. He obediently shuffles forward, letting the water rinse him off. He pouts as Bobby turns off the water, shivering slightly at the loss of heat. 

They step out of the shower and Junhoe glares as Bobby throws a towel at him. “What?” Bobby asks. “Want me to dry you off too?” he teases, but steps forward, taking the towel out of Junhoe’s hands. He pats Junhoe’s face dry before throwing the towel over his head and roughly drying his hair, laughing as Junhoe protests the treatment.

Minutes later when they’re both dry, they shuffle off towards Bobby’s room, towels wrapped around their waists. Junhoe drops his on the floor the moment the door shuts, and turns to Bobby. Bobby steps closer, and leans in as if to kiss Junhoe, instead pushing him to sit on the bed. Junhoe frowns but Bobby crawls in next to him moments later, pulling him to lay down. Bobby grabs the blanket and pulls it over the both of them.

“Really?” Junhoe pouts.

“What part of, you’re tired, I’ll blow you tomorrow did you not understand?” Bobby laughs, poking at the frown line between Junhoe’s eyebrows.

Junhoe continues to pout, his arms crossed, resisting Bobby’s attempts to pull him closer. 

Eventually Bobby rolls his eyes. “Fine, come here,” he says, and Junhoe finally rolls over. Bobby leans in and captures Junhoe’s lips with his own. Junhoe breathes out a sigh and leans in closer as Bobby caresses the side of his face, kissing him softly, over and over. 

Junhoe doesn’t realize he’s started to nod off until Bobby’s soft laugh washes over his face. 

“Mmm,” he mumbles as Bobby rolls him on his other side, and spoons him against his chest, placing a soft kiss against the back of his head.

“Goodnight my love,” is the last thing Junhoe hears before his eyelids slip shut and he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this was supposed to be smut but it turned out very fluffy instead!


End file.
